crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.96: Opening (3)
Neal recognises the "Sermenys" and becames shocked about it, Ersha tell's him that she's surprised to find him at school. Neal flinches a bit, asking her if if he isn't allowed there, then Ersha tell him it's fine it has just that it had been a decade since he was born, and now he is a adult, which he becames enraged telling her "what the hell is she talking about" and threatened if she wants to die. Ersha tell him that he managed to escaped his prison, because of his ability, since he was an adult and able to used his ability anytime he wants. Ersha tell's him that he awakened his ability, when he was in prison in the darkness to which Neal outburst saying to her to Shut Up. Neal urging her to stop speaking to him like they're close to each other and called her a wench. Neal tell's her that he lived a decade alone and he didn't know who's responsible for doing that to him. Ersha called him again Elder Brother to which he lost his temper and tell her to not called him that and threathens to kill all the Sermenys Family Members. He immediately grabs her neck. Ersha overwhelm by her fear, didn't react, then she called him Elder Brother once again and enraged again for calling him like that, he threatens her once again to kill every member of the Sermenys Family, suddenly they hear a massive impact from the building of the school, which both are startled and shocked about. At Arzew, Olivier Ostern tell's Lark to come to teacher's room after class. In the courtyard at school, Seere ask's Lark what he did involving the incident blowning up the hall of the school to which he coldly answeres that it's his ability, while arrogantly telling her that it's something everybody has, then he tell's her that she will gain one soon. Lark tell's her arrogantly that he blew up the hall to reveal himself to the world, and he alludes to find Angela's Murderer. He tell her to take care of herself and bids her farewell coldly while walking away leaving her behind, she became worried about his ability. At Director Office, Olivier Ostern tell Sylvia(Navarus's Secretary) about the incident about the blown up in the hall to which she was surprised, she tell's him Navarus isn't there, then Olivier Ostern remember the meeting. He tell's her that it doesn't matter, then he tell's her about the boy who blew up the hall and his ability was a nature abilities. He explained that there's so many types of abilities but the most strongest and greatest was an ability to use the power of nature. He tell's her that Carne was recommended for the position of being chairman because of her ability to manipulate fire and her heritage was a noble from Greyfell Family but a person who was not a noble child with a commoner roots that possess the power of nature was incredible. Sylvia ask him what's his ability to which he prompts "Light" and tell's her it's the strongest ability of all the nature types, even before the creation of Crepuscule, there's only one who possess this ability. Lark went to the Library Room, telling himself there's still time to search about Vlad Tepes, while finding a book about her, then he thinking possibility finding even the smallest amount of information about her was low because it would bother the student if they find a leak about the Human World. He went in the library to gather information about Vlad Tepes and her ability to used it properly. He tell's himself, that it's ironic because the weakness of vampires is the sun which gives off light, then he find a page about Vlad Tepes while wondering that there's a reason why it called strongest ability. He notices the difference between him and Vlad Tepes in physical appearance and he wonders why she lookes like him in his dreams. At the mansion, Navarus askes Quz why Neal isn't there and urges him that to confine him. Quz agrees to him, but he tell's him that he can't do that because Neal is at school to which he coldly tell's him to retrieve him. Chapters Previous Next Ch.95: Opening (2) Ch.97: Opening (4) Category:Chapters